User talk:Merrystar
Typos and such Hey, Wendy! Just to let you know, feel free to correct any typos you see. I've been Wiki-ing between spending time with family, and I reverted the recipe list because it was quicker and easier than trying to either return to the original order or fix the links (I had it so only the first episode identification was Wikified) or figure out something else entirely. Keep up the good work, just remember that alphabetical isn't the only possible order. :) Andrew Leal (talk) 07:23, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, seeing Andrew's post reminded me that I haven't said recently how great your contributions are! The song and composer pages that you've been adding are really well-researched -- it's good to check up on what the actual titles of songs are, as opposed to the names that people make up based on whatever line gets repeated most. The random copy editing that you've been doing is also super helpful. I'm glad you're here. -- Danny (talk) 12:24, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::A note for Andrew, re: alphabetizing -- it might help others in going through lists if we explain that they're organized a certain way, to keep from any confusion. -- Scott (talk) 14:00, 19 June 2006 (UTC) contributions Hi Wendy, I just wanted to drop a note to say you've been adding some really great information. I'm really glad to have you here! -- Scott (talk) 14:29, 23 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm having a lot of fun with it and am really glad you guys set it all up! -- Merrystar (talk) 20:14, 23 May 2006 (UTC) Capitals in titles Hi, Wendy -- I'm glad you spotted the Time in a Bottle duplicate. I switched the redirect around, because the style that we're using is to not capitalize prepositions and articles in titles -- so "Time in a Bottle" rather than "Time In A Bottle". Just an FYI. -- Danny (talk) 15:51, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :Thanks -- that's good to know. I usually don't capitalize prepositions either, but there were more links to the capitalized one so I went with it. -- Merrystar (talk) 16:05, 3 May 2006 (UTC) ::Ha, so I guess we have to fix those... -- Danny (talk) 16:07, 3 May 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Toughpigs 02:10, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Hi, and thanks for the welcome. I've been chortling over stuff on your Tough Pigs site for years! Merrystar 22:09, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Oh, that's nice, thanks! What's your name? I'll put you on the Community Portal page. -- Toughpigs 22:21, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::Off the computer I answer to Wendy P. Merrystar 03:04, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::Hi, Wendy, it's nice to meet you! I'll put you up on the page. I'm glad you're here. -- Toughpigs 03:22, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC)